


Monster's Rage

by yoko_yoki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Based off a dream, Character Death, Cliche title, First work I guess?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Kasuka, Oneshot, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoko_yoki/pseuds/yoko_yoki
Summary: Crimson eyes narrow then, an evil plan taking shape in that brilliant mind along with the decision to step up the game and make it more interesting. After all, blind rage was electrifying to see- But just how angry could Shizuo get?If only he knew.





	Monster's Rage

"YOU BLOODSUCKING PARASITE-" Another vending machine collided harshly with the windows of yet another store, windows imploding upon contact and sending a shower of glass all over the sidewalk. The shrill cry of a baby was heard, the civilians inside the ruined shop shrieking and gaping wide-eyed as the two fearsome men of Ikebukuro stood face-to-face with no more than a meter between them.  
  
The god of destruction ignored them however, whereas the cunning information broker regarded them with eyes screaming amusement. To Orihara Izaya, they were nothing more than sideshows, his playthings to use and dispose of and their reactions and what erased his boredom.  
  
And Heiwajima Shizuo despised that with every fibre of his superhuman being.  
  
Letting loose a monstrous roar, he deftly uprooted a nearby signpost, hurling it towards the quicker, grinning man, who sidestepped it easily.  
  
It was almost like watching a deadly game of dodgeball, only with your hospital bills and possibly your death on the line. With Shizuo throwing and Izaya dodging, it was a cruel parallel of the dodgeball games they used to have in school when it rained and the earth was too soggy to play in.  
  
There's no rage like that of a furious monster's, and Ikebukuro fancies themselves as unlucky to be able to witness it all it's terrifying glory.  
  
Crimson eyes narrow then, an evil plan taking shape in that brilliant mind along with the decision to step up the game and make it more interesting. After all, blind rage was electrifying to see- But just how angry could Shizuo get?  
  
If only he knew.  
  
"Ne, Shizu-chan~? What if I say I sent an assassin after Kasuka-Kun~?"  
  
The blond froze mid-throw, eyes widening and body tensing. It was a rather weak bait- But Shizuo's mind was too shocked to notice that fact.  
  
"After all, it's not like I haven't before~"  
  
Silence. Izaya's grin deepened when he saw the rage blooming in those wide, caramel orbs.  
  
"But this time-"  
  
...!  
  
"-You won't be there to save him~!"  
  
That was an easy lie. Not that Shizuo knew.  
  
The signpost crunched within his hands, his mind reeling with the horrifying imagery of anyone hurting *his* little brother-  
  
And suddenly, all he could see was red. The signpost dropped and Shizuo was still.  
  
The raven's grin faltered. What was going on? Shizuo was supposed to rage and chase after him- So what was with the eerie calmness that the ex-bartender radiated?  
  
Calmly, as if he were taking a casual stroll, he walked up to the flea, who was frozen in surprise to even register the boiling bloodlust that was swimming in the blond's eyes.  
  
It was too late then.  
  
Izaya had signed his own death warrant.  
  
A hand shot out and Izaya was defenceless when it wrapped around his neck in a vice grip and suddenly Izaya couldn't breathe. Tighter and tighter it clenched while Shizuo bore the same calm expression while his sharp eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
Eyes bulging and mouth gasping, Izaya clawed at the arm that cut off his oxygen supply. Black dots were creeping up his vision and saliva dripped down his chin as his the fist tightened and his windpipe was slowly and painfully crushed. Thin lips uselessly tried forming words, to tell him that it was just a bait- a lie-  
  
But Shizuo was too far in. He wasn't listening.  
  
He couldn't breathe-  
  
Tighter-  
  
HE COULDN'T BREATHE-!  
  
Then the hand disappeared to provide a split second of relief before a new pain blossomed in his chest.  
  
Izaya never knew how much importance the film star's had within Shizuo. That combined with his deep hatred for the flea-  
  
Izaya was an absolute fool for even having mentioned Kasuka's name.  
  
Izaya screamed out a silent scream as the god of destruction ripped open his chest in a pure, blind rage. His struggling increased along with the panic seizing his entire body. He could feel life leaving him, a silent cry parting his lips before his eyes blanked. Izaya's futile struggling stopped but the hands that killed him didn't.  
  
Perhaps if Shizuo had been listening, he could have heard the panicked cries of the people and the yelling of his safe and sound brother. Heard the horrified calls of his kouhai and the shocked ones of the van crew. But the monster that resided within him had taken control and it wanted blood.  
  
It wanted death-  
  
Blood-  
  
Murder.  
  
'Kill' was all monster knew how to do.  
  
When enough sense had returned to him, Shizuo's hands stilled. The fog that settled in his brain disappeared and his eyes blew wide.  
  
By then, however, the body underneath him was completely still.  
  
His breathing stopped.  
  
The mangled remains of what was supposed to be a human greeted him; Shirt ripped and insides falling out. He could see the white ribs and ripped patches of muscle and flesh. Crimson trailed out the his mouth and nose and the eyes were unfocused. Warm blood coated the body as well as his hands which shakily rose to present themselves before his shocked eyes.  
  
The chest wasn't moving.  
  
Blood...  
  
Everywhere.  
  
"No-!" He slowly rose, stumbling back when something crunched beneath his foot-  
  
It was Izaya's flick knife.  
  
"NO!"  
  
And so he ran.  
  
And no one dared stopped him.  
  
He didn't know where he was running to, but he ran anyways, as if physical exercise would block out the nausea that was crawling up his throat at the realization.  
  
He killed someone.  
  
He killed someone.  
  
HE MURDERED A FUCKING HUMAN!  
  
And then he stopped. It fully sunk into him and his hands rose again.  
  
The were dripping with blood.  
  
The blood that came from Izaya.  
  
"I killed..."  
  
... How could such a small body contain so much blood? He could still see it- The pavement covered in crimson, the chunks of bloody flesh that squished underneath his shoe when he ran-  
  
"I killed him..."  
  
-The lifeless eyes that were staring at him desperately. He'd died pleading for the monster to not take his life-  
  
"I killed Izaya..."  
  
-The lips that were parted into a voiceless scream for his throat was flattened and he couldn't draw in a breath-  
  
"I killed Izaya!"  
  
-And the mindless way he ripped open the soft flesh of his chest like a wild animal-  
  
"I KILLED IZAYA-!"  
  
-As he took a life by his own hands.  
  
HE KILLED IZAYA-  
  
And yet, it went by so quickly.  
  
Collapsing onto his knees, he cried out suddenly- cried out loud, piercing wails as if he were the one dying. Cried out for Izaya when he couldn't as Shizuo murdered him.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
His blood-soaked hands tightened into fist and scrabbled desperately into his own chest, as if trying to take his own life.  
  
"...Arggghhhhhhhh!"  
  
He screamed out, head tipped back and screaming with his entire soul. Screamed until for the first time, his energy failed him while he knelt on the dirty earth, weighed down by the rain that had started up.  
  
His hair shaded the horror in his eyes. Even as his voice ran out, the pain in his heart only increased. For today was the day...  
  
... that Shizuo Heiwajima became a real monster.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo's monstrosity and Orihara izaya's death was all over the news then. Everywhere, everyone knew about it. The people who saw it personally were immediately flocked towards, everyone wanting to know about how the Monster of Ikebukuro finally became a true monster.  
  
The city was simultaneously in an uproar and entirely hushed. People walked the streets both hoping to meet the man and wanted to avoid him at the same time.  
  
But he never showed up.  
  
The streets were completely silent and no more property was damaged. Almost as though the duo of Ikebukuro has both vanished.  
  
Those who personally knew the blond were worried out of their wits. Simon scanned the streets everyday, handing out flyers with the same cheerful attitude but keeping on eye out for a mop of blond hair. Tom and Varona searched for him everyday, asking anyone and everyone. Kasuka took a leave from the agency and helped out the debt-collecting duo as much as they could. Even the van gang helped out.  
  
But the city remained silent, with no sign of Shizuo.  
  
Until-  
  
"Mama... Come here! I see someone here!"  
  
"Come on, Keiji, we gotta go home now! It's dark."  
  
"But someone's sleeping here! Mama, come look!"  
  
"For god's sake, who's slee-" Freezing kid-speech, her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No way..." But it was. The one and only Shizuo Heiwajima, slumped onto the wall of an alley right next to the trash cans.  
  
But that wasn't what shocked her. The child, being young and it being dark, wasn't able to see the the crimson pooled around the cold body when the mother hastily dialed the police.  
  
For the monster wasn't invincible. A simple bullet through the head had been enough.  
  
Enough for the Monster of Ikebukuro to be put down as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that wasn't the best intro into the fandom ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Okay, probably OOC Shizuo here (I mean, that was a weak ass bait, and it would take Shizuo wayyy more for him to snap. Plus, Izaya wouldn't be down so easily...) So forgive me there ^^;; I wrote this crap at 4 AM so that's another reason why xD 
> 
> Aye, thanks a crap ton for reading ^^


End file.
